Fireworks
by SnowLili
Summary: It wasn't the perfect time for them to get together, but fate was never on their side since the beginning anyway. Will Erza get over her denial and be honest to her own heart? Will Gray be able to confront his own feelings towards both Erza and Juvia? [GrayZa (main), one-sided Gruvia, complicated JerZa]
1. Chapter 1: Make Things Clear

A/N: Okay, I am actually a huge Juvia fan, and shipping Gruvia too. But I'm a weird shipper that almost ship all pairings. And well, Grayza is my second pairing for Gray, and this idea just came out, so I decide to write it down. Enjoy! 

* * *

Erza walked in the guild, massaging her forehead in the process. The noisy guild had already started their rowdy ritual early in the morning. Any other day, Erza would have snapped and slashed her sword to silence them, but her headache at the moment is definitely not helping. She headed towards the bar, asking a glass of lemonade from Mira.

Mira served the order with her smile as usual. "Is something the matter? You don't look well."

"Severe hang over. A very severe one," was Erza's reply as she continued massaging her forehead. Mira thought there was a tinge of pinkish discoloration over Erza's cheeks, but it was probably due to the alcohol itself.

"You drunk too much last night. How did you get home even?" Mira said as she starts cleaning some mugs.

Erza's head ducked lower, making it impossible for Mira to see her face. She silently picked the lemonade and sipped gracefully. A soft sigh escaped her lips when the cool feeling of lemonade pampered her wretched throat. Just then the guild doors opened, Erza picked up her head to watch her raven haired team mate walking in.

"Gray-sama! You look amazing today!" Juvia pranced towards him, greeting with a pair of heart shaped eyes.

Gray grimaced. "Juvia, I didn't even comb my hair."

"But you do look wonderful!"

Mira chuckled at the water mage's antics. "Juvia just won't give up, don't you think?"

Erza stared at the couple. For a moment, she did thought that Gray and Juvia look good together. Almost the whole guild thought they would end up well. Gray just needed to take his time to allow himself to fall in love. Then why did she felt a pang inside her heart? Now Erza is no fool. She knows she felt jealous. Why? Because they can have a carefree love life. Yes. Gray may fall for Juvia, and they would get married, then have children together. She and Jellal will never have that leisure. That jealousy. Yes, that type of jealousy. Juvia is her nakama. And that was a very healthy jealousy. Erza would deny every fact like how she woke up this morning, not in her room but a certain ice mage's room, besides a very naked Gray Fullbuster.

Now, seeing Gray naked is not a rare occasion. The whole guild had already seen him naked a few times, mostly when he unconsciously stripped all the way down. But having her _inside _his room together, and her completely naked as well... Well, putting two and two together, it's not that hard to guess what happened between them last night. But Erza wanted to believe it was just a moment of mistake. She was a virgin, and she didn't want to believe her first time was a drunken night, with her own team mate.

It was a dream.

"Erza, we need to talk," Gray called out to her with Juvia following behind him giving a questioning look. Erza stared at Juvia for a while, before shifting her gaze back to Gray.

"Maybe later, Gray. I have a very important discussion with Master Makarov now," it took Erza every ounce of her will power behind her armor to actually act like nothing happened. It proved hard, especially when she can still feel the delicious soreness between her thighs.

"What? But..."

"It's urgent, Gray," Erza interrupted before Gray could, picking herself up from the stool and made her way upstairs. Gray scoffed, running his hand roughly through his spiky hair, watching Erza's retreating back.

"What's the matter, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked, quietly peeking from Gray's shoulder. She wasn't that dense not to notice the tension between her scarlet haired guild mate and the love of her life.

"Nothing," Gray sighed dejectedly. He really wanted to talk about last night. When he woke up this morning, he noticed Erza getting up from his messy bed, naked. The smell of their previous nocturnal activity was reeking his nose and it didn't take much for Gray to realize what they did after the party at their guild. He was trying to talk something to his team mate, but Erza had told him that nothing had happened, before she requipped and practically jumped out of his room. She was too fast. Leaving Gray very frustrated about the whole idea of him sleeping with the scarlet knight.

"Gray!" Lucy greeted right when she stepped into the guild. "Good morning! Have you pick a mission for today?"

"No, Lucy, this bastard doesn't know how to pick a mission! The last time he picked one, it was a very lewd seduction mission! Let me pick!" Natsu complained.

"At least I could use my charm and the mission is over with! You're going to pick a mission that involves destroying everything, Natsu!" Lucy disagreed. "I don't have any more leisure to entertain your hot blooded head!"

"That pervert does too!" Natsu defended himself. "Actually Erza is worse, but still!"

"Aye!" Happy cheered.

Any other day, Gray would have jumped in and start a fight with the pink haired dragon slayer. Unfortunately, today is not any other day. Today is the day that he had woken up, after having a good night of sex with his hot team mate – oh fuck yeah, he could feel it everywhere – just to have her _ignore_ him moments after. Nope. Gray is definitely not in that mood.

He promptly waved his hand dismissively. "I'm not going for a mission today. You guys can go ahead without me," he said, climbing on the stool as her ordered a glass of beer.

"What? You won't? Why?" Lucy whined.

Juvia had stared at Gray's back. This is definitely not Gray. She knew her Gray-sama. That guy never backs off from challenges, especially not a fight with Natsu.

Natsu and Lucy made a few more loud complaints woven with Gray's groans before the two made their way to the request board. Juvia took the chance to sit besides Gray, glancing at him through the corner of her eyes.

"Don't," Gray said. "Do not get into my head right now, Juvia. I'm serious, or it won't be pretty."

Juvia shook her head. "Juvia will wait," she barely whispered. "Juvia will wait until Gray-sama open up."

That piqued Gray's attention. It was a soft whisper, but hell, she was sitting just beside him, he could definitely hear that. He propped his chin on his palm, facing the blunette. "What if I won't? Don't expect too much from me, Juvia." _Don't even expect anything. I'm not the man you've been waiting for._

"You will. Juvia trusts Gray-sama," Juvia smiled brightly. Her blue eyes boring into Gray's, and in that moment, Gray felt as if he had cheated on her. Did he? Cheated on what?

Gray tore his eyes from her, running away from his own monologue. His hand snatched the bubbling beer mug in front of him and gulped down the content. He needed that. For now, he does. Later, he will encounter his heart and ask again. Maybe next time, he will find the answer. 

* * *

Erza slammed the guild's library door close. Oh shit. She exhaled sharply as she slid down the wall. It felt so weird. She felt dirty. It felt as if everyone knows she just lost her virginity to Gray. Every eyes looking her way felt suspicious. Erza cupped her face, feeling the heat traveling up her head. _Shit, shit, shit._ This is not happening. She needed something to _undo_ this – which is impossible. Then a thought occurred to her. How the hell is she supposed to face Jellal later?

She had pledged herself for Jellal since years ago, and just with that one drunken mistake, she broke her lifetime promise. Erza was not on her best emotional state at the moment. This is _not_ happening! She summoned a sword and plunged it deep into the floor, burying her immense wrath with it. She breathed heavily.

"Erza?"

Her head snapped. _Damn it!_ Someone was here? Her eyes caught the sight of a petite blunette, wearing a pair of spectacles with a book in her hand. Levi. Erza snorted. Of course. Who else would be in the library very early in the morning?

"Oh, Levi," Erza tried her best to greet her guild mate. Did she knew? Did she sense anything weird from her? Did she walk differently? Levi is smart, did she found out about what happened last night?

"What's with the sword?" Levi gave out a nervous chuckle. But in Erza's current state of mind, she looked like she was smirking.

Oh shit, she knew.

"We didn't do anything!" Erza ended up running off from her.

Levi cocked her head aside with a confused expression.

Erza panted heavily after running through the guild. She studied her surroundings and realized she was already outside. She dragged her feet along the street when she reached the Magnolia's cake shop.

"Erza-san? You look so down today!" the owner called up.

Erza looked up and catch the glimpse of the cakes that were displayed. Ah, cakes are always an escapee. Erza walked towards the owner, giving him a smile she always had.

"You're buying some cake again?"

Erza pondered for a while. "Actually, can I stay and eat here? I have an important document Master asked my to finish, and I can't concentrate at the noisy guild." Or rather, she can't concentrate around Gray. She was well aware all she needed was a word – or a shout, in Erza's case – to get the guild quiet. But she knew that wasn't the problem. She's just not ready. 

* * *

Gray is pissed. Very _very_ pissed. Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Wendy and Carla had just returned from their mission a few days ago, and for that few days, he had not seen Erza – not even once. Where the hell was she? Was she avoiding him? This is not good. Definitely not good.

He is going to see her today and talk. By all means.

"Mira, did you see Erza?" Gray asked the resident bartender.

"She was here to pick some documents for the assignment Master gave her but she left right after. Why?" Mira answered.

"Assignment?" Gray's eyebrows rose. Was she busy? She probably wasn't avoiding him but was just plain busy? There was a slight relief washing into Gray as he heard this.

"Yeah," Mira nodded before adding. "But funny, she never went out to finish an assignment before. I don't understand why she has to do it outside."

Or maybe not.

"Thanks Mira," _Really thanks._ And with that, Gray stomped out of the guild, leaving Mira confused.

It took Gray approximately three freakin' hours to find Erza before he saw the familiar scarlet hair in armor inside the cake shop, sitting, eating while writing something. Cake shop. Gray snorted. Of course. Why the hell didn't he think of that before. Making his way into the shop, he approached her table from behind.

Erza was deep into her task when she heard someone calling her name. And just when she looked up, she saw a half naked Gray in his boxers standing behind her. She squinted.

"Gray, your clothes."

Gray looked down when he realized he had stripped down to his boxers unconsciously. "Oh shit!" he quickly took out a pair of spare clothes and put them on quickly. Damn, he must have stripped while searching for Erza.

"What are you doing here?" Gray sat in front of her, not bothering to ask permission.

"I'm working," Erza answered, stuffing a spoonful of strawberry cake into her mouth.

There was an awkward silence after that. Neither knew what to say. Okay, maybe they have been awkward alone before. But since that night, it had been much more awkward between them. And Gray decided that he doesn't like it.

"Look, Erza, about that night-"

"How was Juvia, Gray?"

Gray's words died. "What?" Why must she bring out Juvia's topic now?

"How was Juvia?" Erza repeated the question.

Gray carefully leaned back. "She's fine I guess. She's out on a solo mission."

"I see," Erza nodded, her eyes scanning her writings carefully before flipping the pages. "You should have go with her. It's bad leaving a woman alone."

"She didn't ask me to come," Gray shrugged.

"Have you made things clear with her?" Erza asked again, eyes still not meeting Gray's.

Gray paused, taking a good look into Erza's blank expression. Oh yes. _Yes._ Erza is pushing him away. Damn it. Gray is a smart guy. It's not that hard to know that he was never the king in Erza's armored heart. Since she was a kid up until now, after going through Tower of Heaven and finishing the mission with Orasion Seis, Gray understood the obvious thing indeed – Erza was in love with Jellal. She was and probably always will. And when they returned from Tenrou Island, Gray did notice at one point, Erza and Jellal had disappeared to have an alone time. Heck, they are probably in a relationship.

That thought struck a string in Gray. If they were in a relationship, then that night with him was definitely a mistake. A grave mistake. Oh shit, Jellal's gonna kill him. And he wouldn't fight back because it was definitely his fault. But then again, even if it was kind of blurry, Gray remembered that he wasn't the only one wanting that night. In fact, in between the haziness of his memory, Erza was the one throwing herself to him. He wouldn't dare – even in his unconscious mind – to force Erza, of any girls, into this without her consent.

Then why?

Gray stared at Erza, who was still pretending to be busy with her documents. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he gathered his courage. This is Titania he's facing with. He needed to proceed with caution. But two can still play the game.

"If I make myself clear to Juvia, will you make yourself clear to _me_?" 

* * *

Yay! I can't believe I finished the first chapter. I really love Grayza. Their relationship is just so unique, full with trust and support. I wish I could do justice and portray their relationship well in this fic. And yeah, this fic will have a lot of Juvia and Jellal because they are my most favorite characters in Fairy Tail *gets smacked* Okay, okay I was kidding. But the fic will really have a lot of Juvia and Jellal because it's Grayza. In my head-canon, if Grayza will become canon, they will have to deal with Juvia and Jellal one way or another. The story will revolve around that, and their relationship will slowly unfold around the four of them. I haven't decided on the side pairing. That will depend on how the story develop. Thanks for reading! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Ugh, I was actually losing my motivation to write due to the latest chapter of Fairy Tail. I kinda hated how it turned out to be a major fanservice, with Natsu and Erza ended up in a sex position or whatever it is. But well, I got over it and enough with the rantings. Hiro really loves to bring Gray and Erza down lower and lower in my ranks, seriously. He need to start being serious. -.-

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

Gray drummed his fingers on the bar, eyes scrunching heavily as if he was doing a huge thinking. Yeah, he had promised to make himself clear with Juvia. But how? He can't simply go and walk up to Juvia saying "hi, I only like you as a friend, so stop liking me". If anything, that would make him sounds like a very inconsiderate guy. Juvia is his nakama. By any means, he didn't want to ruin their friendship. He growled.

Okay, calm down, Gray. You have at least two weeks to think of an approach. For all the times knowing Juvia, Gray had learnt that there are three types of missions Juvia usually take. There are missions she takes with Gray, one that she will take with Gajeel and Lily, and one that she goes by herself. Her solo missions, Gray noticed, are usually taking the longest time of all three. At least two weeks away from the guild.

The ones that she took with Gray, though, are usually the easy ones, lasting for at most three days tops. Why? Gray wasn't sure himself. Juvia rarely talks about her mission with him. All she talks about was him. Gray-sama this, Gray-sama that. It had always been Gray-sama. It was never Juvia. It frustrates him to no end. It's not that he dislikes Juvia, oh no, he actually likes her quite a lot. But he really wished Juvia would stop being a fan, and start becoming a friend.

He was deep in his thought when he saw Erza walking towards the bar, slamming ever so gently the pile of papers in her hand. Her eyes shot Mira's menacingly.

"Done!" Erza announced to the bartender. "If the Magic Council had anything more to complain with these, I'm going to shove a sword down their throats."

Mira was stunned for a few seconds, before flipping a few papers then smiled. She couldn't help but to notice the bags under Erza's eyes. "You've worked hard. It's far before deadline, you're being too serious about it."

Erza sat on the stool, a couple away from Gray. Gray stole a glance occasionally, seeing how her hair a bit messier than usual. Her face was a bit pale, and she looked tired.

"I've got nothing better to do," Erza shrugged. She didn't want to admit that she needed something to occupy her mind. It's not like she didn't notice Gray's presence, but she wanted to ignore.

"_You owe me one night of explanation, Erza. I'll claim it once I make things clear with Juvia_," Gray's words at the cake shop was still as clear as water to Erza. Oh shit, can't he just forget about that one night? They are used to see each other naked for god damn sake! It was just one night!

As if things could get any better, the blunette in question suddenly made her way in. "I'm back!" Juvia announced herself happily as she skipped in.

Gray almost choked in his drink. _What_? She wasn't supposed to be there! She was just away for a week. Did she pick a short mission this time?

Gray's curiosity proved wrong though as Mirajane looked at Juvia questioningly. "What are you doing here, Juvia? How was your mission?"

Gray swore he saw Juvia's cheerful smile dropped a bit – just a bit though that he wouldn't have noticed if he wasn't around her too much. "Ah, sorry, Mira-san. Juvia failed the mission."

Mirajane's questioning look turned into one of worry. "Oh gosh, are you okay?" she gasped.

"Juvia is as good as new!" the water mage pumped a fist into the air as if trying to prove her point. Seconds later she smiled slyly. "But, Juvia wants to take a break from doing this kind of mission for a while, Mira-san. Can Juvia take a few light ones with Gajeel-kun instead?"

Gray's attention shifted towards Erza as the girls conversation went on. He saw Erza smirking at him. _Smirking_! Yeah, she didn't think he could do it. Feeling challenged, Gray downed the rest of his drink and marched towards Juvia. He gave Erza a 'watch-me' look as he passed by her seat. "Juvia," he called.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia squealed. "Juvia is so glad to see you! We haven't seen each other for so long!"

"Actually, it had only been a weak, but..."

"Does Gray-sama wants some drink with Juvia? Or we can go on a dinner date together! Juvia doesn't mind which ever Gray-sama wants!" she kept babbling and Gray sweatdropped.

"Juvia, listen to me!" he cut her off.

"Yes! Gray-sama!"

Silence.

"So, you see," he cleared his throat. Juvia's eyes were shining, smiling a little too bright for her own good, patiently waiting for Gray's words. And he felt the rejection stuck in his throat. _Damn, why is this so hard_?

"What kind of mission did you take?"

Gray _swore_ he saw Erza snickering. Damn, he felt like a coward.

"Aww, Gray-sama cares about Juvia. Juvia is so happy!" Juvia was clinging on his arm.

Gray was facepalming. Not to anyone, but himself. He let Juvia dive into her own world, not bothering to push her away. He glanced at Erza who nonchalantly sipping her drink, the smirk still on her lips.

"Oh, Gray-sama, how about we take mission together? Since Gajeel-kun isn't around," Juvia pulled Gray to the request board, scanning a good one for them both.

Gray sighed. Okay, maybe he wasn't mentally ready. And he wasn't going to lie to himself that he does enjoy working with her. Right, he can do this. He just need to accustom himself more to idea of rejecting her. Maybe this mission will be a good start. "Fine. _Fine_!" he gave up. "Which one are we taking?"

Juvia tore a paper and hold it with both her hands, picking it up at the level of her face as she showed to Gray. "How about this one? Gray-sama can take two-third of the reward, Juvia doesn't need the money anyway."

Gray frowned. "Why would you take a mission if you don't want the money?"

"Because Juvia wants to be with Gray-sama!" she cheered.

"Right," he blanched. "Why did I even bother to ask?"

* * *

Erza yawned. Looking around, she realized the guild was almost empty. Mirajane was cleaning the bar, ready to end the day. Did she just fell asleep? She groaned as she picked herself up. She was so damn tired, she wasn't even sure when she slept. Mirajane smiled at her, noticing the Titania finally awake.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to sleep," Erza mumbled.

"It's okay. You looked so tired, you didn't even wake up when Natsu trashed the whole guild," Mirajane chuckled softly.

"Figured," Erza rolled her eyes looking back at the broken tables. Then she carefully asked, hoping not to sound suspicious at all. "Did Gray and Juvia went to their mission already?"

Mirajane's face lit up. "They'll depart tomorrow. Oh, it's an easy mission. Do you want to tag along?"

"No!" she promptly answered. "I mean, why should I disturb their date?" there was a tug in her stomach.

Mirajane nodded understandingly, as if agreeing to all of her statement, churning more of her insides. What the hell? Whatever they do, that doesn't concern me. She must have been too tired, that's why. Bidding goodbye to Mirajane, Erza made her way towards Fairy Hill.

"I hope you remember your promise, Erza-san,"

Her steps halted. She looked back at Gray, leaning casually by the nearby wall, waiting for her. He stood up and matched his steps with her.

"Don't talk if all you can do is ask a mission," Erza walked faster, trying to lose him, but he was trailing along without fail.

"I'm getting there, though. Once I'm at it, I'll be coming to your room," Gray grinned.

"No man allowed in Fairy Hills."

"Not unless the Titania wants me on her bed."

Erza blushed. It's just Gray. It's just a damn Gray! They took baths together, beds do nothing between them! She didn't notice her pace getting faster. Gray had to run a bit to match her steps.

"Well, have fun with your date tomorrow," she tried to change the topic.

"That wasn't a date," Gray corrected.

"It was to everyone," she argued.

"It wasn't to me and that's all that matters."

Erza stopped abruptly and turned to face him. Gray was taken aback, screeching himself to a stop as well.

"Look, I don't remember you being such a jerk for playing with girl's heart. Concentrate on your girl or I'll cut off the very thing that makes you a man if you ever break her heart," the cold dangerous tone woven in Erza's threat sent chills down Gray's spine. She's serious.

"Yes, ma'am!" Gray instinctively covered his hands in front of his crotch.

"Good," Erza nodded firmly before she left him dumbfounded.

Once Erza was out of sight, Gray slapped his forehead. That wasn't the answer he planned to say. He should have said that Juvia wasn't his girl. But damn, Erza can be really scary when she wants to. Who was he kidding? It's Erza. There are still part of her he wouldn't fathom with.

He need to work on that.

* * *

It was early in the morning, Gray was yawning loudly as he walked towards the guild. He wished he could sleep more, but a promise is a promise. He saw Juvia sitting on the bench in front of the guild, staring up blankly. Crap, was he late? He looked at his watch. Nope, he was actually ten minutes early.

"Why are you so early?" Gray asked before he could stop himself. He should make a mental note not to ask Juvia anything at all. He prepared himself with a shit load of answers about how she wants to see her Gray-sama earlier or anything around that – because her mind is crazy like that.

Strangely though, she blinked at him before smiling, the morning sun glowed on her naturally pale skin. "Juvia wants to greet the sun!"

Gray's jaw dropped. What?

She chuckled when she saw Gray's look. "Watching the sun had still been like a dream to Juvia. It had been a few months that Gray-sama helped Juvia see the sun, but sometimes, Juvia wonders if this is all a dream, and Juvia will wake up with the rain again," there was a distant look on her face. "Juvia was scared the sun won't rise for her again, so she wanted to always greet the sun."

There was a comfortable silence between them before Juvia smiled again. "Thank you for everything, Gray-sama!"

Gray swallowed the lump in his throat. Why does she have to make things more difficult for him?

* * *

**A/N:** Argh, I wanna get over this chapter quickly and get to the next chappie already. *grabby hands* LOL. This chapter is probably some kind of explanation why Gray had been holding back for so long, I was thinking he might be afraid to break Juvia. But well, he have to someday if he really doesnt love her. Anyway, I wanna say thanks for all the reviews; bella-romeo, TheShipWeirdo, grayzadportgas and somedude. Seriously, I didn't expect people to read this. It was just a random thing I came up in mind. I feel happy that you guys even read it. Now I really want to finish this quickly, if I could, LOL. Oh, don't worry, this won't be too long actually. See you next chappie! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Ohh, another update, yes! Becoz I'm excited to write this chapter, LOL. This is one of the chapter I really wanted to write.

**bella-romeo** : Yes, I was laughing when I wrote that too. It was like Erza mocking Gray but Gray just couldn't prove himself. LOL XD

**Raikiri80** : I KNOW RIGHT! Juvia is so damn adorable I just couldn't! I swear if she was real I'd squeeze her into a crushing hug and keep her as my dolly! How cute can she be? Oh my poor heart! *^* Ehem, pardon my fangirlishness. And thank you for your comment. I have the feelings that we kinda had the same thinking, even though I ship more pairings than you LOL. To be honest, this fic was written out of my frustration to those who claims GrayZa will never be canon. I call it frustration, becoz I know they wont read this anyway. Haha. But becoz I'm a weird shipper, I just wanna feel like even though JerZa and Gruvia are almost canon already, there are always two sides of a story. You know what I mean. :P  
I'm very interested with these one-sided GrayZa you're talking about. If you dont mind, mind recommend them to me? :3

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

As Gray had expected, their mission only took two days. By the time he knew it, he and Juvia are back at the Fairy Tail guild. And he still didn't have the courage to tell Juvia anything. _Yet_. Juvia had insisted to report the mission by herself. Gray figured she might wanted to compensate with her failed mission previously. So he let her be. Noticing none of his team was there, Gray decided to drop over Lucy's house. It's like their known meeting place.

Climbing through the window – no, he's not breaking in, what the hell are you thinking, it's just because the window was easier to open than her door, and Gray really dislikes complicated things – he sat on Lucy's sofa. The room was empty. Where the hell are them?

As if on cue, he suddenly heard a crushing noise in the bathroom – followed by a flying shampoo bottle. Gray's ears perked. Dashing into the bathroom, he saw Natsu, Lucy and Erza plus Happy naked inside the bathtub – fully naked. Oh hell, it would be a lie if he said he didn't like the scene. He's a guy, he would always love watching naked women – well, minus the naked Natsu, of course. And well, Happy was always naked anyway.

"What happened?" Gray faked surprise.

He heard Lucy yell louder, throwing a rubber duckling towards him. Gray stumbled back a bit when the duck hit his head.

"Get out of here, you bunch of perverts!" Lucy screamed in horror. Who wouldn't? She was enjoying a nice bath when Erza, Natsu and Happy intruded her house and decided to join her bathing. Lucy didn't want to admit that it had become like a ritual orgy between them. She wanted to keep her sanity. "And Gray, why the hell are you naked?!" she growled in frustration.

Gray looked down to realize he had stripped down to only his boxer. "Oh shit! I swear I was still fully clothed when I get back from the mission!"

There was a few more minutes of Lucy's horror screaming and yelling before she managed to grab a towel around her luscious body. Not that it do much to hide her cleavage and curves though.

"We need to draw a line for privacy," Lucy said when they were all sitting half naked – much to her dismay – in her room.

"Oh, Lucy. It's not something unusual. Just a few skin and touching is normal between us," Erza scoffed, but blushed soon after when she realized what she said. _A few skin and touching_. She stole a glance at Gray. It's hard to pretend it didn't happened. But Erza was determined to forget it.

"It's not normal!" Lucy shrieked. "At least not for me! And all of you, go get dressed!"

"I don't have a dress," Gray said nonchalantly. He kind of left it somewhere he thought.

"I don't wear one," was Happy's answer.

Natsu however, simply dropped the towel around his waist, picking his clothes piled on Lucy's bed and casually put it on.

"Not here!" Lucy smacked Natsu's head.

"Lucy, you're so fussy," Natsu whined.

"Aye." Happy replied.

"Don't give me an 'aye'!"

Erza on the other hand, simply dropped her towel as her body glowed before she requipped into her Heart Kruzz armor. Lucy facepalmed herself.

"Somehow, I'm glad Wendy isn't here," Lucy mumbled. "Why are you guys here, anyway?"

"Aren't you getting dressed, Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Oh yes," Lucy quickly grabbed her dress and went in her bathroom, making sure she locked the door. She cursed at how much she was used to being half-naked with them, she even forgot to put a dress on herself. After properly putting on her tube dress and skirt, she joined her team again.

"Why do you have to change in there? It doesn't make any difference," Natsu complained.

"Besides, there's nothing to see," Happy added.

"Shut up! It's a common sense for girls to change in private!" Lucy scolded.

But she was quieted soon after when they noticed Erza's gloomy aura. "I'm a girl, too," Erza growled.

"Yes!" Lucy felt herself sweating. "Of course!"

"Anyway, why are you guys here?" Gray was the one breaking the awkwardness.

"Why are _you_ even here?" Lucy glared at the ice mage.

"Right, Master just handed us a mission," Erza began, putting a piece of mission request on the table. "It's a group mission, so we had to go together. It's exterminating the dark guild called Black Urchins."

"Never heard of them before," Gray interrupted.

"They kinda worked underground," Erza answered. "It was still quite ambiguous at what their motives are, but we had to get them soon before they get out of hand."

"Got it!" Natsu nodded. "I just need to break their necks, right?"

"Shut up, Natsu," Lucy chucked his face. "So what is it these guys are after?"

"It's actually unclear yet. But since they worked so discretely, Master was worried of its connection with the Balam Alliance," Erza said. "But of course, nothing confirmed yet. Anyway, we'll depart in a week. I need to submit a plan form to the Master first." Erza stood up, ready to leave. "I'll explain everything to Wendy when I'm back at Fairy Hills. She really needs to be a little more sensitive and come to the meeting more often."

"This is not a meeting place! Don't teach her unnecessary things!" Lucy shrieked.

Of course, no one bothered though.

* * *

It was a full moon that night, beaming hauntingly against the terrain of Magnolia outskirt, casting enchanting shades of silver light and cobalt shadow. It was late enough that the residents of Magnolia had retreated for the night. The evening breeze made a soft rustle, disarraying the strands of his hair, illuminating the soft colored underneath the hood.

"Jellal," the familiar voice greeted him in hush voice.

He turned towards his childhood scarlet-haired friend, slowly approaching him in the shadow.

"Did you get the information gathered?" Erza asked.

Wasting no time, Jellal took out a few piece of papers and handed them into Erza's hands. "Dark Urchins," he started. "Based in Oak Town hidden in the underground of it's mountains. I managed to locate a few entrance, but I got lost in the mapping inside. The members weren't that much, but the lower level you get underground, the stronger they are. One thing I managed to confirm though, is that they had nothing to do with the Balam Alliance. They specialize in assassination though."

"I see," Erza gave a quick scan on the papers. "Thank you. This will be very helpful to us."

Jellal's eyes bored into Erza's for a while before darting up to the full moon. Sighing, he gently scratched the back of his head. "Actually, I wanted to take on this guild on my own. Do you have to do it with your guild?"

Erza gaped at him. "No, let us handle this. The Magic Council had their eyes on them, Fairy Tail can't let the council down."

Jellal stayed silence for a while before muttering. "I get it. Okay." He wouldn't tell Erza the unsettling feelings inside his heart. The Black Urchins was a dark assassination guild. It was the same as Trinity Raven. Jellal felt awfully acquinted with these types of dark guilds. Yes, he had taken down lots of dark guilds before and secretly handed them to the council, but assassination guilds are particularly the ones he despised – more like how he despised himself. But he could comprehend with Erza's reasoning. Fairy Tail is a legal guild with reputation. And he ain't going to break it.

"Jellal," Erza called, this time in a much softer voice, gaining Jellal's attention. She knew Jellal was having a thought. He wasn't that hard to read. But what he was thinking about; that she finds hard to predict.

"Yes?"

Erza bit her lower lip. She wasn't sure what to say herself. Should she ask about what he was thinking? Should she... confess what she did with Gray and ask for forgiveness? Erza's stomach churned at that thought. Jellal was like her prince on the white horse. When she was a child, she was caught as a slave. She had dreamt of a fairy tail ending more than anyone else. She was wishing she could be the helpless princess waiting for her knight in shining armor to release her from misery. When she first met Jellal, he shone so bright despite his slavery. He was born a natural leader. People just knew he was capable of leading them, and even Simon who slightly opposed to him had gladly followed his lead.

But the painful truth was; life is never a fairy tail.

She wasn't a helpless princess. She was the Titania. The woman that protected the Fairy Tail itself – ironically. And Jellal wasn't the knight of shining armor. He was an escaped prisoner, a wanted man by the Magic Council.

Nevertheless Erza wanted him more than any prince she dreamt of. He was her first love, her first memory, her first name. Even after Jellal was possessed, she never forgot her feelings for him. That's why she kept the name he gave her. She wanted the name to serve as the everlasting memory between them. Scarlet. She loved it. Just as much as she loved him.

No. She mentally shook her head. She _loves_ him.

"Jellal! Mou..." their moment was interrupted with a whining Meredy. "Hurry up, we need to go. It's not safe here anymore!"

Erza saw Jellal tugged his cloak and recollected himself. "I'm coming, Meredy," he answered, turning slightly towards Erza. "See you again, Erza."

"Jellal, wait!" Erza called back, giving a sudden halt in Jellal's step.

There was a short silence between them. To be honest, Erza wasn't really sure why she called back. Perhaps she just wanted him to stay. Or perhaps she really did have something to say. Either way it didn't matter. She just wanted to take one final look into his eyes.

_I love you_. It was left unspoken on her lips. But she showed it in her pleading eyes. _Please say you do too_.

Erza wasn't sure if Jellal had understood her eyes. Those eyes had held so many emotions than she could ever imagined. Those eyes had bore the deaths of her friends, the suffers Jellal had shouldered, the misery in her life.

Jellal bowed slightly, avoiding anymore eye contact with her before leaving into the darkest night with Meredy. Erza stood there frustrated. It wasn't easy to meet Jellal. It was just a luck that she was assigned with the mission of a dark guild. She asked the Master to meet him in secret, since Crime Sorciere was more informed regarding dark guilds and would be of a help to them.

But she was insatiable. Or rather, it simply wasn't enough. She had held this feelings for almost 20 years. She had waited that long for him. And as much as she never wanted to, her heart felt tired of waiting.

Fate is a cruel thing. That thing just wouldn't let her feel happiness. It had stolen her happiness when she was caught as a slave, but Jellal had given her the light. She wanted freedom with him, to fall in love like a normal little girl and live happily. But fate had to steal that as well and made Jellal possessed. She had to leave him. It wasn't even a choice for her. Then when Jellal finally turned back to his old self, he was jailed – for life. Right after she vowed to start a new life with him too. Even if he escaped the prison, they wouldn't be able to live like a normal couple.

And she was exhausted of being pushed by fate. But she wanted to love him. She didn't want to stop. He was her tale, her first-love kids tale. If anything, he was a dream she wanted to come true. She refused to give up on this dream.

* * *

"Erza!" Natsu yelled. "Why the hell can't we go now? The earlier the better!"

"Shut up, Natsu!" she replied annoyingly. "Do you even understand the word strategy?" she was busy reading over Jellal's papers. It was perfectly written. She had schemed their entrance, and how they would proceed. The bad thing about underground bases was, their backs are exposed to danger. They had to go deeper for full infiltration, but in the same time, there was no way out either. If they were careless, it would be damned. Great strategy. As expected from a dark guild.

"I do know!" Natsu frowned. "It's how we punch and kick their asses till they can't fight anymore!"

Erza narrowed her eyes. "Forget I even said anything, Natsu. But just sit there quietly until I command the next move!" the raise in Erza's voice was enough to make Natsu squirmed.

"Aye!" Natsu pulled Happy to the corner of their guild.

Erza huffed, jotting down a few things on the paper.

"But this information is so damn detailed," Gray commented while reading one of the papers. "Where did you get these, Erza?"

Erza felt her heart quickened. She wasn't exactly sure why but she was a bit tad scared of Gray finding out she met Jellal in secret. It wasn't an unusual thing before – they did met a few times anyway – but it just felt different this time.

"I have some resources," Erza answered in a low voice.

Gray frowned a bit at that. Her voice is tiny. That was unusual.

"Were those the ones you got from your lovely Jellal?" Mira asked innocently, battling her eyelashes knowingly.

Count on Mira to spurt out things like that. Erza mentally facepalmed herself. She saw Gray's frown deepened. Was he pissed off? Was he mad at me meeting him? Then something just clicked her mind. Why was she even care? She and Jellal had nothing to do with Gray, why would he get mad anyway?

Gray's attention was back on the papers. Oh yeah, Jellal. It wasn't a secret that Erza had been meeting him in private. He knew it still all these times. But knowing it dead straight still didn't feel good. Gray knew Erza had always loved Jellal. But he thought after that eventful night he would have stood a little chance.

It wasn't really a good time for them to get together actually. If that fateful night never happen, Gray would have given up on Erza. He wasn't one who would give up without a fight though. He actually had it all planned. He knew Erza loved someone, so he never really tried anything when they were kids. When Jellal died, he wanted to pursue the Titania, but what he had miscalculated was Mystogun's appearance. There was no way in hell Gray would step in during that situation. It was dead clear Erza still loved Jellal, even if he was dead.

And to make matters worse, was during the Oracion Seis mission that they found out Jellal was alive – with his memories regained too. Gray had decided since then, that he would give up. He even thought about learning to reciprocate Juvia's feelings. That would be a lot easier. Then there came that night – the night that screamed the tension between him and Erza. As if it was even more impossible from them to act as just friends like how they used to for years.

Fate was mockering them.

And Gray won't give in to the likes of it. Never.

* * *

**A/N:** Jellal's part. LOL Too bad, actually Jellal is one of my most favorite male character in Fairy Tail. But I do think that, if Erza is really in love with Gray, the one that hold back her heart to Jellal is the fact that he was her first love, and she had waited so damn long for him. Every girls who believe in first love would want to get together and it would be very hard for them to move on. It was a bit of immature thinking but I can relate (becoz I am like that *blush*). And Erza, despite being an abnormal woman, she is a normal girl in every extent, if you know what I mean. LOL. So yeah, there goes this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** This is probably one of the hardest chapter to write. I keep on searching for their canon spells to keep this chapter going. And the fights aren't even finish. Ugh! Anyway, thanks for the reviews. Constructive criticisms are always welcomed!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Juvia, can we talk?" Gray called, strolling into the full guild that evening. There wasn't any enthusiasm in his tone. To be honest, he wasn't really up to this at this moment. But Erza was right, he needed to make it clear with Juvia. If he can't reciprocate her feelings, it wasn't fair for her if he drag her too long. He already dragged her too much, and he's not going to continue being a jerk he was.

"Yes!" Juvia sprung from her seat, much to Gray's dismay at her apparent eagerness. "Oh, when are you departing for the mission, Gray-sama?"

Gray scratched his cheek. "Oh, yeah. Tomorrow. The briefing is done, and we're splitting into two groups-" Gray paused. Telling Juvia that he was teamed up with Lucy, Wendy and Carla probably won't be a great idea. She might get into another love-rival mode or something – which Gray could never comprehend in any way. Actually, Gray wasn't sure why he was teamed up with those three. It was a rare combination in their team. Lucy and Wendy usually go with Natsu, and he usually team up with Erza. But Gray wasn't going to go against Erza's order. She knows what she's doing, and Gray had his faith with her.

"Juvia," Mirajane approached the couple. "I'm sorry for disturbing your lovey dovey moment but-" Gray glared at that, groaning in annoyance. "I'm sorry, Master disapproved your mission."

Juvia's jovial face changed into a disappointment one. "What? Why?" It's not that she was going to oppose it though, but Master didn't usually act out of instinct. He always have reasons. And Juvia will follow with all her loyalty.

Gray faced the two, partly interested at the news. It was rare that the Master disapprove a mission unless Juvia was taking a mission above her level, which Gray didn't think was the case. Juvia is smart in a way, she knows exactly her limit and she never steps beyond it. She was a complete opposite of his own team. But that was probably one of the reason why she can survive being alone all this time.

"I'm sorry, but Master doesn't allow you to go anywhere for the time being," Mirajane looked apologetically towards Gray. "The reason is confidential. I can't tell you now."

Gray knew Mirajane was referring to him. It's confidential so he cannot know. And he won't pry too much if he wasn't needed, though he did feel curious about it. He bowed a bit before excusing himself. He can talk to Juvia later. Guild matters come first. Walking to another side of the guild, he joined Natsu, Lucy and Happy, getting into another brawl just after a few minutes of his arrival.

* * *

Unfortunately, Gray didn't get the chance to see Juvia after that. When he left that day, Juvia was led to Master's office. Gray wasn't sure why but he did notice the Master hold quite a few secrets with the ex-Phantom Lord's members, mostly Gajeel. He couldn't quite put his hands on it, but they were enemies – not that Gray mind, they are his nakama now but still it seems like Master trusted the ex-enemies too much. And later the next day, Juvia never appeared at the guild.

After a week long wait, his team set off for their mission. Enduring a few hours of Natsu's horrible motion sickness before arriving at the Oak Town, they settle in a hotel before planning to start tomorrow. They spent the day walking around separately, having their day before the big event.

The next morning, they departed to the said mountain before sun rise. Moving almost in stealth which proven hard enough with Natsu always trying to jump out, they separated into two teams as planned. Okay, maybe Erza, Natsu and Happy are a better team now seeing how difficult to control Natsu's desire to jump out recklessly. Seriously that slanty eyes bastard. Gray rolled his eyes, crouching to the south with Lucy, Wendy and Carla in tow.

Reaching the entrance, Lucy summoned Virgo to open a path for them to the underground, knowing there was two Black Urchins members guarding the door. It's not like they won't win them but Gray thought it's wise not to attract attention yet. Lucy and Wendy agreed.

As they made their way in, they carefully walked downstairs, heading further into the ground. Gray concluded this underground building looked a lot like a labyrinth. There are too many sideways that it's really easy for anyone to get lost. If it wasn't for the map Jellal gave them, they might won't make it. In fact, whenever they reached any place that looked awfully familiar, Gray thought the actually had been going in circles, coming back to the place they were before. But when they keep on arriving at a different places, Gray started to think that some places might just be designed in a very similar way to confuse enemies.

* * *

Erza, Natsu and Happy reached down to a level that Erza assumed at the level 25th below the ground. They had defeated a lot of Black Urchins guild members at that point, bodies lying unconsciously behind them. Erza looked around.

"Oi, Erza, are we there yet?" Natsu asked rather too loudly.

"It's weird," Erza said. "According to Jellal this was supposed to be the last floor. But I cannot see anything, let alone their leader." She took a few more steps ahead, looking around the room. "And why didn't we meet Gray, Lucy, Wendy and Carla yet?"

"Ah, Erza, look! Another door!" Natsu cheered, opening another door he found and dashed inside.

"Natsu, wait!" Erza ran after him. She noticed Natsu was leading her into yet another pathway which confused her. Was the 25th floor not the lowest floor? And where was Lucy, Wendy, Carla and Gray? Aren't their ways supposed to merge at the 25th floor?

Erza tried to remember the path she went with Natsu and Happy just in case anything happen. They reached yet another room when Natsu pushed another door to it. Stepping inside, they realized it was empty, more cave-like than the other rooms they went to. There are stones extending from the floor reaching the ceiling, acting almost like pillars. The rocky floor made it hard for them to move around. Natsu and Happy was happily exploring the ground, searching for more possible doors behind the rocks.

It was then that Erza noticed a lump of magical power speeding towards Natsu and Happy's direction. Her senses heightened and she dashed towards her nakama. "Natsu! Happy! Dodge!"

"Huh?" Natsu and Happy cluelessly turned towards Erza.

Thousand of fine needles suddenly shot out towards Natsu and Happy. They almost thought they didn't have time to dodge, trying to pull off a defense, but Erza had stepped in front of them, requipping to her Adamantine Armor as she shielded the massive attack. The needles dropped unceremoniously on the floor, Happy and Natsu were wide eyed while Erza put down her shield.

"Who's there? Get out!" Erza called.

A black haired man appeared from behind a stone pillar. A few more long fine needles stuck in between his fingers. Erza squinted at him. The guild mark of Black Urchins clearly embedded on his right arm. His black hair were messily disarrayed, reaching the base of his neck. His deep dark blue eyes were matching the dark blue outfit he was wearing. He's handsome. Erza give him that. But she isn't one to be infatuated with stuff like that.

"Who are you? The guild master?" she urged.

"I don't see the need for me to answer that," the man smirked, his fingers playing with the double edged needles. Erza wasn't sure what type of needles those were. "Especially to the intruders," he added.

Erza requipped into her Purgatory Armor as Natsu went to his fighting stance. "Then we'll just take you out."

Erza and Natsu started to dash towards him. Natsu's fist was burning with fire, ready for a massive attack. But just as they strike their attack, the black-haired guy disappeared, leaving them hitting into nothingness. It was merely seconds before they realized the guy was standing behind them, body glowing in golden scarlet.

"Thousand needles!" and as the name indicates, thousand needles came smashing towards them from the glowing body. Erza couldn't really pin point the source.

Erza would have dodge the attack, or slash the needles away, but they were too fast and too many. Erza and Natsu managed to jump out of the way but a few still managed to scratch them. They landed at the opposite direction. Erza glanced into Natsu's eyes. Both came to an understanding that being close to each other isn't really wise against this guy. He's fast. Perhaps even faster than Jet.

"Happy, are you okay?" Natsu asked, just in case.

"Aye!" Happy answered, flying to Natsu's side. He was quite far from Natsu and Erza to be hit by the needles. "Natsu, you're injured!" Happy pointed to the four needles penetrating Natsu's right shin.

"It's nothing," Natsu dismissed his friend. "Just a few at a non fatal site, nothing I cannot manage."

Natsu noticed Erza had requipped into her Flight Armor. If this guy wanted a speed match, she can give him one.

* * *

"Gray, stop!" Lucy cried out, effectively putting Gray's run into a sudden halt.

"What?" he turned to the girls.

"We've been here before. Don't you think we've been going in circles?" Lucy was panting quite hard, a little too exhausted with their adventure. Wendy wasn't any different either.

Gray looked around. True, he did feel like they had arrived at this place for almost six times already. But the room before was completely different, and the enemies were everywhere. Gray rubbed his chin, trying to figure out what the hell had happened.

"I think we're lost," Carla landed on her feet, also scanning the areas around her.

"Could it be that this room has more than two doors that lead us to the different rooms we were at?" Gray thought loudly.

"From the looks of it, I don't think so. We clearly only saw two doors, one from where we came in, and another one where we walked out. But we seem to arrive at different room every time," Carla rolled her eyes in her bitchy mode.

Gray pursed his lips, trying to make a sense out of their situation. If Phantom Lord was any indication, Gray learnt that a guild could be of any form. Their guild was probably the simplest guild ever. It could probably be that Black Urchins guild was coated with magic itself that made the doors seem invisible. That was a possibility.

In that case, magic can be nullified with magic. Gray clasped his right fist on his left palm, successfully created a blue magic circle. "Ice make: Lance!" he shot a few ice lances out, attacking every corner of the room's wall. It crushed against it, cracking the walls hard.

"Gray?" Lucy gasped in shock. "What are you doing?"

Retrieving his magic, Gray looked around. The walls were intact, but a few stones crumbling down, no signs on magic enveloping it. "I was thinking we were trapped in a magical illusion that unable us to see the other doors. But it seems that I was wrong."

"Let's calm down. If I remember correctly, there are a few roads that Jellal did not connect well," Lucy said.

"He did say he got lost himself sometimes," Wendy agreed.

It was a bit hard to think that Jellal got lost. He is a smart, cunning and resourceful guy. He fooled the entire Magic Council for god damn sake! And right now he wasn't even alone. He has his nakama. Gray knew something is not right with this guild. He took a deep breath, ready to continue their journey. "Anyway, let's just find a way. If this guild isn't coated with magic, we ought to find a way down somehow."

Lucy, Wendy and Carla nodded in agreement as they started to follow Gray. But before they can step further, they saw a figure attaching upside down over the ceiling near the door, a woman with a long blonde hair tied in ponytail fallen by gravity. The side of her right cheek and her left hand armlet were carved with the Black Urchins insignia.

"Black Urchins," Gray growled, stepping backwards with his hand extended to the side as if trying to shield his friends. "Step back," he commanded to the girls.

"How long has she been there?" Lucy's surprise was quite obvious with how she shrieked.

"Who knows," Gray answered. "She doesn't seem to move either."

And she doesn't. The woman just stayed there for quite a long time, observing the Fairy Tail mages in front of her. Her blue eyes didn't even blink.

"Is she even a human?" Lucy was shaking a bit.

"Very intelligent," Gray rolled his eyes.

"But she can be a human looking doll-like camera or something!" Lucy tried to reason.

"Feel the magic, Lucy!" Gray exclaimed. The woman, though barely move, had emitted a large amount of magic energy from her being. As if her every pore were pouring magic with the intention to kill. She is not normal. "Besides, who on earth is stupid enough to make a camera looking like a human? It would be found out in no time!" he added, a little bit annoyed at the idea.

Lucy grabbed the keys that were hanging on her hips as Wendy stood in full alert, they knew they are up to a fight any moment from now.

"Oi, you!" Gray called to the woman. "Are you coming down or what? Because you know, we don't have all day to entertain you."

Still. There was no sign of answer from her.

Gray was running out of patience. Yet again, he wasn't a patient man to begin with. "If you're not moving, then we're going," he started to walk towards the door.

But before he can reach it, there was a sudden crash in front of him, making him stopped as he looked up. The woman was right above him, hand holding on to something that was directed down to him. Gray registered the weapon that thrust into the ground right in front of his eyes. It was a spear. A spear magic user? Was it the same magic as Erza? Well she did have this steel covering her breasts as if it was an armor. But it was too exposed to be one. Then again, Erza's armor are mostly exposed too.

"Finally up for some fight?" Gray smirked as he looked up.

The woman's eyes met his. They were lifeless. Gray wasn't even sure if there was any emotion in them. Her lips were sealed in a thin line. Her right hand holding onto her spear firmly, chucking it out of the ground as she landed in front of Gray. Gray reflexively jumped back, giving himself some space between them. It's the law of battle. Never get too close to the enemy unarmed. Except he was never physically armed like this woman anyway, but that's not the point.

"Your name is?" Gray asked out of a manner. If he was going to defeat someone, he better off brag about who he defeated.

The woman looked back at him still emotionless, right hand propping her spear by her side. "Anna the Sigma. And you?"

"So you can talk after all," Gray laughed. "Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail. Remember that name as the one who brought you down."

* * *

**A/N:** The name Anna is actually stolen from Anastasia the Glacier, LOL. And her looks is basically alike because she's hot. Just kidding! XD I want her to be as cold as Anastasia the Glacier even though ice isn't her power, except she isn't flirtatious like the original Anastasia. I took out the Glacier and put another name because Glacier symbolizes ice and I don't want her to have similar abilities as Gray. And the guy Erza and Natsu met is actually based of Saizo Kirigakure's look. Of course, like Anna, with different powers. I just want to have their hot looks LOL.

And don't worry, Grayza, Jellal and Juvia will come together soon. Oh anyway, about Jella and Gray's relationship like **Raikiri80** said, I actually picture them in two different dimension. They can be sworn enemies, and they can also be the best of friends. I don't know, their personality fits both. Gray is the Sanguine Phlegmatic type of guy, Jellal is a Phlegmatic Melancholy type. These type of personalities just fit for both friends and enemies, depending on circumstances. And for some odd reasons, I like both versions. LOL.  
Thank again for all those reviews. They meant a lot. Again, constructive criticisms are always welcomed! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I declare that I hate fighting scenes. -.- This is why I'm not Mashima LOL. But then again, fighting scenes are one of my most favorite scenes in stories. Damn.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Gray learned something about Anna after a few strikes. One; she is a holder type mage, just like Lucy. Two; the spear and her armlet aren't ordinary weapons. It seems like they are magical items a holder type mage used, that can immensely absorb a huge amount of magic. The spear can be turned into different shapes when it absorb a certain amount of it.

And the armlet.

That armlet on her left arm is probably the most troublesome thing they had to encounter. It was like her ultimate defense. It can absorb the enemy's magic and return the attack like a mirror. And since Gray's magic is basically the user type, it can almost reflect all of his. Gray groaned inwardly. This isn't going anywhere. Why did this type of troublesome weapon ever existed anyway?

"Tenryu no Houkou!" Wendy breathed a hurricane blast towards Anna. But Anna dashed daringly towards the attack, holding out her left arm as the armlet reflected back the attack.

"No way! Even the dragon slayer magic is also reflected!" Lucy commented.

"Wendy, dodge!" Gray desperately ran towards Wendy when he saw Anna's spear started to expand longer, shooting itself towards Wendy.

Gray shoot out an ice spear just in time when it almost hit Wendy, pushing Anna's spear out of the way. Anna's lifeless eyes shifted to Gray.

"Damn it," Gray cursed. It's getting harder for him to fight in this situation. "We have to win against her and get past that door."

"Even if you win, you won't be able to proceed," Anna said flatly.

"Oh? Why is so?" Gray smirked back.

"You just won't," she said. "Trust me. It won't be that easy for you."

Gray wanted to retort, but realizing that they did actually get lost before meeting Anna, Gray thought she's probably not bluffing. "What's with this labyrinth anyway?"

Anna shook her head. "This is no labyrinth. This is our guild."

"Is it coated with magic that make people lost or something?" Lucy interrupted.

"No," Anna answered.

"Who is your leader?" Lucy urged again.

Anna didn't answer this time. She turned her head, gazing into Lucy's brown orbs as she retreated her spear into its original form.

"She becomes quiet again," Gray squinted. What was wrong with this woman anyway? But that aside, they are at a disadvantage anyway. Gray and Wendy both are user type of mages. While Lucy, despite being a holder type mage, her spirits attacks are mostly magical energy too. Their best bet would be Sagittarius arrow, but then again, without proper chances, Anna might dodge it anyway. Gray groaned. If only Erza was with them.

"Wendy, can you hear me?" Gray whispered, a little too low just so Anna won't hear. Wendy nodded as a sign she did.

"We need to get rid of that troublesome armlet," Gray continued. "I have a plan."

* * *

"Karyu no Houkou!" Natsu's mouth shot out a massive amount of fire, only to be dodged by the black-haired guy. Natsu groaned in annoyance. They just haven't managed to hit the guy. "He's like a fly!"

It was then that Erza suddenly flew fast from behind Natsu, dashing at high speed towards the black haired guy as she gave multiple slashes to the target; "Sonic Claw!"

The guy was fast alright – he dodged almost successfully. But a part of the multiple slashes managed to hit the side of his face. Erza expected to see some drip of blood, but instead what she saw was a few crumbles falling down from his cheek. Erza's eyes widened.

"What the hell... What are you?" Erza demanded, staring at the guy's cheek. There was a slight crack on it instead of a wound.

"You are quite fast," the black haired guy gazed down to Erza's Flight Armor. "I heard it; the Titania."

Erza squinted at him. Oh? So he knows her. It looks like the Black Urchins wasn't really a secluded guild after all. Erza wanted to get on another attack, but she paused when she heard a thud behind her. Turning around, she registered the sight of Natsu's figure lying on the rocky floor, sweating profusely.

"Natsu! Are you alright?" she jumped back, getting closer to her nakama. Happy quickly flew by Natsu's side. Natsu was trying hard to breathe, as if all his moves before had exhausted him to the very end. Eyes closed, mouth opened in small pants, he could barely keep his consciousness.

"What did you do to him?" Erza growled towards the black haired guy.

He smirked, bringing up his fist with a few more needles sticking out between his fingers. Erza watched him for a few seconds before her eyes widened. Looking back at Natsu's bleeding leg, she gritted her teeth. "Was that poisoned?" she question.

The black haired guy shrugged, before throwing the needles between his fingers towards Erza. Erza quickly swept Natsu and Happy with her as she dodged the needles.

"You really have fast moves, Titania. Not everyone can get away from my Thousand Needles," he praised.

Erza wanted to retort, but then she felt Natsu wriggled away from her hold. "Natsu, don't move too much! The poison..."

"This is nothing!" Natsu stubbornly objected. "Do you seriously think this could bring me down?" he wanted to sound more assuring, but his vision wasn't really the best at that time. But then again, he's a dragon slayer. He didn't need to _see_ to give a good fight.

Lighting his hand ablaze, Natsu closed his eyes, enhancing his ears and nose as he dashed towards the enemy. The black haired guy was already on his stance, ready to dodge Natsu's attack, but then Natsu jumped in a very fast speed using his healthy leg as he landed behind the guy. With their distance, it was already impossible for the guy to dodge the attack, but he smirked anyway. It gave chills down Erza's spine.

"Natsu, stop!" Erza screamed, noticing how the guy had extended the poison needles backward from his hands.

Natsu, aware of Erza's warning, tried to halt his feet, but it was almost too late, feeling his own body sliding almost too close with his enemy. Natsu could almost caught the glimpse of the fine needles protruding from the man's behind.

Then it happens. A splash appeared harshly from the ground, reflecting the needles away while bedding Natsu in a soft hold. Natsu fell back on his back, squirming a bit at his poisoned leg. The black haired man was pushed back a bit, glancing to the source of the power.

The splash of water swirling between Natsu and the black haired guy, slowly forming a solid blue haired girl with dark dress coat.

"Juvia?" Erza breathed. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry," Juvia smiled apologetically. "Juvia came for an extra information."

Natsu sat up, wincing in pain as he felt the poison stinging deeper. "What extra information?"

Juvia turned to the black haired guy who had been staring at her. "Before that, it had been such a long time since Juvia saw you, Fern-san," she said, making the black haired guy stepped back.

"You know me?" he reflexively asked.

Juvia's eyes narrowed. "Or should Juvia rather say; Juvia didn't expect to see you again, Fern-san. Since you were dead anyway."

Erza's and Natsu's eyes widened at that. "What? He's dead?"

The guy addressed as Fern quickly clutched his needles in his stance. "Who are you?"

"Juvia, what do you mean he's dead?" Erza asked.

"When Erza-san and the others set for this mission, Master asked Juvia to confirm something from Jellal-san's documents. There was a few guild members that used to be in a dark guild before, but mostly were already exterminated. There was this one particular man that Master thought was dead," Juvia explained.

"And he is this guy?" Erza guessed to which Juvia nodded.

"He was supposed to be dead. And Juvia confirmed it with Gajeel-kun," Juvia said. "Because Gajeel-kun was the one who killed him."

Fern's questioning expression finally turned into a smirk. "Gajeel? Really?" he laughed. "Now I get it. You are the rain woman aren't you? I heard rumors that you and Gajeel had rot in that fairy guild. I never knew we would meet again."

"Very well said," Juvia frowned. "But Gajeel-kun had not rotten away. If anything, Gajeel-kun had gotten stronger."

"Bullshit!" Fern spat. "Just look at you. You look far weaker than you are before."

"You don't look strong yourself either," Erza interrupted. "Or shall I finish you off this time?"

"Before you even finish me off, how about you attend to your dear suffering friend?" Fern smirked, pointing towards the quiet Natsu lying on the ground.

"Natsu!" Erza quickly rushed to Natsu's side, but getting no immediate answer, she gritted her teeth, turning to Fern with a threatening glare. "Cure him! Now!"

Erza saw Fern snickering from his place, shaking his head playfully. "Too bad, I don't have the cure. Do I look like a doctor to you?"

With that answer, Erza dashed towards Fern with a speed Fern had never experienced before. Slashing her sword, though visibly once, Erza knew she had slashed him multiple times. Fern's eyes widened in shock. It was a speed he had never experienced before.

"Then I have no more time to play with you," Erza snarled.

Juvia had scooped Natsu onto her lap in the process, placing her palm on Natsu's cheek. It was cold. Juvia couldn't remember someone's skin to be so cold. She unconsciously gasped softly.

"Juvia, bring Natsu to Wendy," Erza commanded. "I'll take care of this guy."

Juvia looked up at the scarlet haired woman. "But going back up is impossible."

"Just get out of this guild. Gray, Wendy and Lucy are supposed to be around this floor anyway!"

"No, Gray-sama and the others are not around here at all," Juvia objected. "They're still at 7th floor."

"What?" Erza turned. "What are they doing up there after all this time?"

Juvia frowned, trying to explain the situation. "Gray-sama had made the mistake right when they entered the guild – they used Lucy-san's spirit to get underground. It is not a way to enter this confusing guild."

"What do you mean?"

* * *

Dodging the crash caused by the spear, Gray created ice blades on both his arms as he ran closer towards Anna. Anna had regained her composure after her attack, facing Gray with her spear ready in front of her. Her spear clashed head on with Gray's blade, forming a cross.

Lucy took that as a cue, fishing out her key as she summoned her spirit. "Open, gate of the giant crab; Cancer!"

"What?" Anna wanted to pull back, but Gray's blade had kept her spear in place.

Smirking, Gray shifted his blade to tilt her spear, trying to pull it away from her hand. Anna instinctively reached out to her spear with both her hands. Then Lucy picked up the chance, summoning Cancer to scissor the armlet away.

In a swift movement, Cancer cut away the clothing that enveloped the armlet, pushing it out of her arm as the instrument rolled over to a corner.

Anna stood frozen, realizing just what they had planned on her. "You were after the armlet from the start," she growled.

"Isn't it a little bit too late to realize that?" Gray smirked wider, his right hand shining as he created an ice bow with it, ready to shoot at her.

Anna squinted. "Arrow? Really? You're going to finish me with that?"

"Yes," Gray simply said.

"And you think I can't dodge that?" Anna said with her flat tone.

"You'll never know until you try."

With Gray's answer, Anna jumped back, trying to avoid the attack. Gray was about to chase after her, when he accidentally tripped on a rock, stumbling down a bit. Anna took that chance, pushing her spear forward in attempt to kill Gray.

"Too bad, young man. The goddess of war isn't smiling at you," Anna said, extending her spear fast towards Gray.

Now, Gray wasn't the type who believed in gods. He wouldn't trust the gods who put him and his nakamas in so much misery anyway. They could be gods themselves if they ever had to pick one. And among themselves, the one suitable as the goddess of war would definitely be Erza.

Gray smirked at that, letting his body fall towards the ground as he pulled his bow towards Anna. "Of course she isn't smiling at me," Gray said, letting the arrow go as he dodged the spear. "Because she had been by my side all along."

Anna's spear pierced down the ground, successfully immobilizing her when Gray's ice arrow shot towards her. Eyes widened, Anna quickly let go of her spear and jumped aside.

"Nice move," Anna praised. "But it's too early for you to predict victory."

Lucy and Wendy scooted further at that, clearing the way for Gray.

"That would be my line," Gray chuckled. "You can die with you weapon."

Anna frowned questioningly at that. Turning around, she saw Gray's arrow she had just dodged hit her armlet that rolled over to the corner. The arrow was absorbed immensely by her armlet, ready to reflect the arrow back at her.

Gritting her teeth, Anna desperately moved back, trying to dodge her own threat. She grabbed her spear that stuck long into the floor, chucked it sideways making Gray jumped a bit. She took the chance to kick the unstable Gray towards her weapon.

Her armlet shone bright, reflecting Gray's arrow fast, giving Gray no chance to dodge. As the arrow hit him, Anna smirked, loving the blood view.

"Gray!" Lucy's face paled together with Wendy. They didn't expect the turn of events.

Anna laughed, finally giving out a little expression. Turning to Lucy and Wendy she snickered. "Too bad, he was too full of himself. You can watch him tear into pieces."

Anna would have laugh more, if only she didn't recognized the gape on Lucy and Wendy's face. What? She quickly turned back to Gray. Was he not finished?

And that's when she saw Gray just right behind her, with a little blood trickled from his abdomen, his hands pulling another ice bow towards her. "Too bad, the one who is full of herself is you," and Gray released the arrow, directly into her chest.

At that short distance, the arrow penetrated her body. And Gray watched as he body cracked – not bled but _cracked_. Gray frowned as Anna fell down on the rocky floor, her chest bore a hole, cracking her whole body.

Approaching the lying body in front of him, Gray asked curiously; "What _are_ you?"

"Anna!" Lucy crawled approaching the woman. "Are you okay?"

"Hold on, I'll heal you," Wendy tried to reach to her.

"Don't come near me!" Anna shouted, her body cracking further. "What are you guys doing? Trying to save an enemy? Besides, I can't be saved anymore. You guys better stay away."

Gray stared at her, her face also starting to crack. If situation permits, Gray would want to touch her. He wondered what she was made of. Was she not human?

Anna looked at Gray. "I thought you were dead. How did you-?"

"The first arrow wasn't a strong one," Gray interrupted her question. "I used a one-hand casting, which is fairly weaker than an ice-make with both hands. It reduced the damage into minimal."

Anna's eyes widened. "You mean you had planned to take the first arrow?"

"Yes," Gray nodded. "You have a very fast reflex. Even if you are unarmed, you can dodge attacks easily. It was an attempt to catch you off guard."

Anna chuckled weakly. "I see," she sighed. "It was a great fight. I never expected to have one after I died."

Lucy frowned at that. "What do you mean, Anna?"

"I am a puppet controlled by a demon," Anna said, answering their curiosity. "I was dead at some point, but was brought back to life to serve a dark guild. But if I die, I will be blown away."

"Blown away?"

"Yes," Anna said, smokes started to form from her cracking body. "You guys better get back."

"Which demon that brought you back to life?" Gray questioned.

Anna's lips moved, as if to answer Gray. But her voice didn't come out. Gray almost stepped closer to listen, but then Lucy had yanked him away a few meters. He would have ask Lucy why she did that, but he didn't get the chance to when he saw Anna's body exploded. Then the ground started shaking.

"Oh shit, is the guild crumbling?" Gray tried to balance himself.

"But the explosion isn't that huge," Wendy said reluctantly. She had a point though. Then why is the ground shaking?

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update. The fighting part really hold me back. My goodness, I never paid THAT much attention to Gray and Natsu before. (Most of my favorite Fairy Tail characters are women so yeah) Ugh, there's one more fighting chapter. Or wait. I might skip Erza's and Juvia's fight? Becoz I'm lazy it won't do anything to the plot. LOL XD. Am I busted? :P


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Oh, my heart is throbbing so greatly for my Jellal now after reading the latest Fairy Tail chapter. I can't wait to read more of him. Damn, I hope he won't die in Tartaros' hand. *sobs* I think I might wail for the whole week if that ever happens.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The ground shaking fiercely, and Gray had to bend a bit just so he won't fall. Wendy, Lucy and Carla were crouching on the floor, hands cupping their own heads as the crumbles fell on them. The earthquake-like shake ended after around ten minutes and the dusts started to clear up. Gray looked around, trying to search for possible cause. Then a huge iron pillar protruding from the ceiling and went far deep into the ground came to his sight.

"Is it another enemy?" Lucy gasped.

Gray clenched his fist, ready on his stance just in case if anything happen. Then he felt someone approaching. Oh _shit_. Are they not done? Are they facing another enemy now?

But the familiar long black haired figure that landed in front of them was someone they totally didn't expect.

"Gajeel!"

"Yo! I came to save your asses, gihee," he brushed his spiky black hair as he rested his palm on his iron pillar.

Gray sighed in relief, standing back up as he faced his guildmate. "Too bad, you're too late. The enemy's dead."

Gajeel scoffed. "And who said I came to help you defeat an enemy?"

Gray frowned at that. "You were the one who said it."

"I said I came to save your asses," Gajeel repeated. "And that is getting your asses out of here."

Lucy, Wendy and Carla looked at each other before turning back to Gajeel. "What do you mean?"

"You're already lost, so I used this to get you out," Gajeel tapped his iron once again.

"We're lost?" Lucy flattered.

"Hell yeah," Gajeel grinned mischievously. "The moment you asked your guardian cheerleader or whatever you call that to dig a hole for you, you already lost."

"It's celestial spirit!" Lucy corrected him.

"Whatever."

"Gajeel, explain your statement," Carla urged.

Gajeel was about to answer when suddenly his black exceed came flying to him. "Gajeel, preparation complete."

"Good," Gajeel flashed his signature grin. "Let's get them out of here."

"Wait a minute, you can't just drag us out without explaining!" Carla almost lost her temper.

"You're lost! What better explanation than that?" Gajeel accused.

"Yes, tell us why we were lost?" Carla shot back.

Gajeel's grin turned into one that almost showed disgust, but Carla decided to brush it away. It's Gajeel, what do you expect?

"This guild is a rotating guild," Lily interrupted, knowing Gajeel wouldn't be good at the task anyway. "When you entered through underground, you lost the natural map already. Unless you know exactly the structure of the guild, you cannot get out of here."

Lily waddled his way to one of the door, then flew up to the knob once he reached it. "Try registering what room is that," he gestured to the room as he opened the door.

"What's wrong with the room?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing," Lily said as he closed the door back. "The problem is not the room. The problem is the door." After waiting for a few minutes, Lily opened the same door again. "See it by yourself."

They peeked through the door.

And it was a totally different room from before – from the same door.

"What on earth is happening?" Lucy gasped at the view.

"It was rotating, so the next room will be a different one," Lily concluded. "It's like you're playing rubic cube. Unless you know the structure, you will never find the way."

* * *

Erza stared at Juvia wide-eyed. "So how the hell are we supposed to find a way?"

Juvia looked down at Natsu, watching how he was sweating and panting, slipping his consciousness by then. "We are only one level from the lowest, all we need to do is to get down and find the exit door. As for Gray-sama, Gajeel-kun is with them. He will try and get something static to guide from the entrance to the exit."

Erza breathed out. "And that static thing is his iron?"

Juvia nodded before pouted. "Only Gajeel-kun can do that. Even though Juvia wishes to be with Gray-sama," she sighed. "Gray-sama, forgive Juvia for not being useful."

Erza decided to ignore her. "In that case, we'll meet them at the exit. Take Natsu there, Juvia. We don't have time anymore. I'll take care of this guy."

Juvia cradled Natsu into her arms, nodding in agreement with the scarlet haired Titania. Fern had already slashed another few needles in between his fingers when he saw the two almost leave, but before he could throw the needles ahead, Erza already dashed towards him, swaying her sword ruthlessly. Fern had to back up to a corner to avoid the attack, running almost too fast for Erza's eyes to catch.

Fern tapped his foot a few times on the rocky floor before running towards Erza even faster than before. Erza wanted to dodge, but for a split second, her eyes suddenly blurred, and her head stung. Her legs bent a bit in response she couldn't fathom herself. Just as she gained her composure, Fern had already appeared right before her eyes, ready to hit his needles directly into her skin.

Blood spurted out at that moment. And for a moment, Erza thought she was definitely struck. That was until she registered the blue haired water mage crouching in pain in front of her, clutching the needles penetrating her lower abdomen.

"Juvia, what the hell are you doing?" Erza almost scream at that.

Fern didn't expect this to happen, but striking the water mage wasn't bad at all. Instantly he pulled out the needle and jumped back, giving some space between them. And Juvia bent a leg forward in attempt to keep herself up. Blood trickled down her pale skin.

"Erza-san was... Distracted," Juvia's voice came somewhat restrained.

"I..." Truth be told, Erza wasn't sure why herself. She had never been distracted in a battlefield before. But for that split second, she had lost control of her senses. She had no explanation for it herself. Even though the stinging pain in her head was still throbbing. She took a glance at Fern. Could it be that she was somewhat poisoned in the process?

"Are you okay, Juvia?" Erza tried to lull the issue.

Erza saw Juvia shaking her head, her hands pulling out some water away from her body. "Juvia is fine. Juvia is water herself, not all poison can effect her."

"I'm sorry, it was just a spur of a moment. Please go now, I'll be fine," Erza reassured her.

Juvia was breathing steadily, her eyelids half opened as she stared into nothing. There was a pregnant silence between them before Juvia heaved a sigh. "Erza-san, please take Natsu-san to the ground level and meet Gajeel-kun there."

"What?" Erza frowned. "No, you go! It wasn't anything I couldn't manage-"

"Erza-san," her voice came out pleading. "Please. You are not in any shape to fight for god knows why. Your eyes gave it away."

Erza unconsciously rubbed her eyes at that.

"At the ground level, you will see the exit door. The door will head you to the deep ocean water," Juvia said, voice seething low. "Black Urchins is a guild of deep sea. That is why the guild was designed in such a way. Their members are dead people who was given life, thus living in a deep sea isn't any problem for them. But please do not hesitate to open the exit door."

"Juvia-"

"Erza-san," Juvia interrupted, hands clutching on her wound which Erza noticed had stopped bleeding. "Would Erza-san do Juvia a favor and trust her?"

Erza was taken aback at that. She trusted Juvia alright. She trusted her so much that she knew Juvia would be alright when fighting alone with Meredy on Tenrou Island. She trusted Juvia to the point that she knew Juvia would be able to replace Natsu in the Grand Magic Games. But this wasn't the trust issue they're facing with. It was Natsu's life.

"And Erza-san needs to see Wendy too," Juvia added softly.

Erza would want to retort that, but the throbbing pain in her head wouldn't allow her. Okay, maybe Juvia was right. It wasn't the time for her to be selfish at this. "Alright," she nodded. "I'll leave the rest to you," and she scooped Natsu off the floor, not caring if his position isn't really comfortable as she walked towards the exit.

"I won't let you," Fern's body shone another bright light, as thousand of fine needles shot out again from his body. Erza's eyes widened at the sight when she glanced back.

"Double Wave!" Juvia swiped both her hands at that, sending waves of water from both sides, trapping all the needles from Fern successfully. Fern frowned as he watch his needles fell onto the floor. Erza took it as a cue to go, disappearing behind the door with Natsu.

"Maybe you're more fun than I thought," Fern said flatly, eyes staring into Juvia's blue ones.

* * *

"Are we seriously crashing along the floor to get out?" Lucy complained as she watched the floor around the iron pillar crumble down.

"Stop complaining and jump down. This is the only map we got," Gajeel said gruffly. Wendy, Carla and Lily jumped to the lower level as instructed.

"But what will we do after we reach the exit door?" Gray asked. "We can't simply dive into the deep water, can we?"

"Just jump," Gajeel commanded. "We already got that planned. The important thing now is just to get to the exit."

"And what about the Black Urchins master?" Gray asked again, jumping down from his current level together with his team, following the pillar's direction.

"Black Urchins doesn't have a master."

"What?!"

"Or let's just say, the master isn't here," Lily corrected his statement. "The demon that resurrected them aren't anywhere here. We have to get on another search for that. Since the beginning, this guild is just another distraction from the Balam Alliance."

"But Jellal said they have nothing to do with Ballam Alliance," Gray countered.

"They don't," Lily nodded. "In the sense of they don't work for them, then they don't. But they were created to make us believe so and distract us from them."

"Are they planning something that need us to get distracted?" Gray asked.

"That's a sick way to put it, but that's the probability."

Gray groaned in annoyance.

When they finally reached the lowest floor, they saw Erza and Natsu both lying almost unconscious, panting heavily as if their lives were at stake. Gray's eyes widened at the sight, promptly picked Erza up as Lucy attended Natsu.

"Erza, what happened to you?" Gray shook the Titania slightly.

Erza's eyes slightly open, registering the raven haired guy staring down at her. "We were poisoned," she whispered barely audible. "Natsu... Is he alright?"

"The poison had spread throughout his body," Wendy's voice shaken, her hands busy casting healing spells on Natsu's being.

"Save him," Erza whispered again, eyes almost shut close.

Gajeel looked up, the ceiling started to fall bit by bit. Probably the effect of how the crashed most of the floor to get down there. He saw his iron penetrating a door in the room. "We have to get out of here. This guild is going to collapse!"

Gray had already picked Erza up, ready to break through the door, awaiting Gajeel's sign. But Erza had squirmed in his arms.

"Juvia is still up there," she tried to protest.

"Juvia will be fine," Gajeel said, approaching the door that was penetrated by his iron pillar. "She's a water mage, she is bound to fight at places like this. We have to get out now."

Lucy and Wendy had helped Natsu up, with Wendy's hands still continued to heal Natsu. Gajeel turned his right arms into a huge iron hammer.

"Listen peeps," Gajeel begun. "When I destroyed this door, everyone must dash out, y'got me?"

After receiving nods from his guildmates, Gajeel raised his arm high, smashing it into the door to crash it into pieces. Gushes of water flowed into the room, almost pushing them inside, but Gray had tried to materialize the water to make some way for them. The resistance was high, but after they managed to step out into the sea, there was a sudden gush of wind replacing the resistance. Gray had to hold Erza tighter as to not let her lost in the deep sea.

It happened too fast for them to register anything. It felt as if the ground was swept upside down, pulling up the ground to the surface as the water flowed downwards. It was probably merely one minute – or maybe less. Then the next thing they knew, they were pushed to the shore. Gray looked around to register that they were at the foothill.

Gajeel coughed a bit, looking up when he felt more comfortable. "That was a horrible timing," he said to the man that approached them.

Gray looked up to him – Jellal. He squinted, carefully putting Erza down. He didn't feel easy with the presence of the said man.

"Jellal," Lucy gasped at the blue haired man. "How did you...?" the question was left incomplete, but Jellal understood anyway.

"Heaven Breakdown," Jellal showed his palm as if the magic was still there. "It breaks the ground and bring you guys up. Gajeel told me to cast it when the water swirls as a sign you guys already break out."

"Where is Juvia?" Meredy cheerfully popped out from behind Jellal.

"She's still fighting," Gajeel said before turning to Erza and Natsu. "But before that, we need to do something about these two."

* * *

**A/N:** Aww, man, I really love GajeelxJuvia, it's Juvia's pairing I love the most. Of course I do love Gruvia and GaLe too, but I do think GajeelxJuvia would make a better couple. They are like the two people who had been through darkness all alone and they found each other then find their lights together. I'm really fond of this type of relationship. They had seen each other in their worst times, and support each other through it. If it wasn't for Juvia, Gajeel might not be where he is now. If Gray is Juvia's light, then Juvia is Gajeel's light. This pairing has a lot of potential I feel like it's wasted. But yeah, if this pair is created it would involve GaLe, Gruvia, Lyvia and makes the thing more complicated and I think Mashima isn't one who is up with massive love triangles. Oh well.

And let's see, if I'm not lazy, I might give a gist of Juvia's fight. If not, I'll just skip it. Huhu. ^^;;


End file.
